


Trip to Italy

by miss_stark



Category: Avengers AU - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, MCU AU, Slow Build, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_stark/pseuds/miss_stark
Summary: Steve Rogers finds an old box full of sweet memories.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is going to move forward and backward in time and it's mostly going to be from Steve's POV.

Sara Rogers had been sick for a while so when she passed it wasn’t that it didn’t hurt but it wasn’t a shock or an unexpected blow. They had said their goodbyes and Steve had been by her bedside the whole while. After the funeral and once he felt a little less numb with his mother's passing Steve set out to clean her little home. Their little home. “I’m leaving you the house sweetheart under the condition you remodel it. That you clean it out and fix it up. I don’t want you wallowing in it.” Thats what she had told him a few days before she passed and it had been in her will.

 

They started with the living room Steve and Bucky wrapped knick knacks and picture frames in newspaper and put them in boxes, the couches had already been hauled away by good will and so had been the old TV. 

 

Slowly but surely they made their way thru the house, Living room, dining room, hall closet, kitchen. Her room had been the hardest to clean out. She wanted him to use it as a studio, “You’ve always liked the lighting in there” she had told him softly and he couldn’t help but agree. Just like the rest of the house everything was packed away carefully, certain things would go to goodwill others to storage some up to the attic and unavoidably some things would just end up in the trash. 

 

“We just have your old bedroom left” Bucky declared whipping the sweat off his forehead with the bottom of his shirt. 

 

“I can handle that one on my own Buck you guys have done enough” Steve said firmly handing him a cold beer they had been at it all day, Bucky just took the beer and scoffed flopping back on an old beach chair they had found in the hall closet. 

 

“Your Ma said not to let you wallow, if you think I’m not listening to Sara anymore you’re dumber than a rock Stevie” he said with half a smirk on his face and steve rolled his eyes but couldn’t help but to be grateful this would have been a lot harder without his friend he had to admit the whole experience had been cathartic in a way and he figured that that was what his Ma was aiming for. 

 

“Fine, fine, okay, but how about we order a pizza first.” 

 

Two whole pies later and half a six pack Steve and Bucky had finally made their way to his childhood room and they started to pack it up a lot of the things bring up funny memories, milestones and even a few (a lot) of embarrassing moments from middle school and high school. 

 

Steve was pulling things out of the closet when an old brown box stashed away in the back caught his attention. He pulled it out and sat on the floor. Bucky had gone down to get a couple more beers so steve had a few moments to stare at the box with what Bucky liked to call his ‘sap’ face.

 

When he popped open the box it was filled a stack of letters. There were old theater tickets, receipts a few dry flowers and pictures. 

 

Pictures of the summer he had spent in Italy when he’d been in high school. Pictures of him and Tony crammed into a photobooth with dorky smiles and soft looks. 

 

Steve felt his heart flutter as the memories came crashing back. 

 

“Well shit, I haven’t seen those pictures in fucking while” Bucky said peering over his shoulder and steve felt the impulse to shove the strip of pictures back into the box and close the lid but he couldn’t bring himself from looking away from Tony’s bright smile. “It’s been, what, ten years? Like ten? Did you ever find him again?” Bucky asked and Steve gave a limp shrug as a reply. 

 

“Nope, Then again I stopped trying once I got into University,” Steve said feeling the guilt knot in his belly. He had been so in love but they had been so young when they met. “I got so wrapped up in school work and trying to earn scholarships I kind of putting it off.” Steve said dully and Bucky hummed. 

 

“Well there’s no reason not to try now, all you have to do is probably type his name into Facebook or some shit and you can find him.” 

 

Steve tucked the picture strip away into the box and closed the lid “He’s probably married or something, no point in digging up the past.” 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets to Italy and officially meets Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if the pace is too slow? I Don't want to rush through the fic but I don't want to go at snail speed let me know what you thinking! The way I'm going to write about Steve's trip to Italy is going to be Steve basically reminiscing/dreaming/daydreaming etc. about it!

He overslept. He hadn’t overslept a day in his life. Steve had always been an early riser to his mother's dismay even when he was sick he was awake and nagging his Ma and today out of all days he overslept. 

 

Steve was rushing around between his bathroom and his room trying to get ready to head out to the airport. His tooth brush lodged in his mouth as he hopped around trying to get his shoe on. 

 

“Steven, you really gotta step up the pace we need to get to the JFK now or you’re going to miss your flight!” his ma called out Steve spat toothpaste into the sink before calling out that he was coming down. 

 

Steve rushed down the stairs skipping every other step and grabbed his bags and rushed to the car his mother right on his heels. 

 

Out of all days, he overslept the morning he was supposed to be heading to Italy because of course, he did. 

 

Thankfully he made it and before he knew it he had kissed his mother goodbye a half dozen times and was crammed into the plane watching New York get smaller and smaller until it was completely gone and there was nothing but clouds and blue skies with glimpses of the ocean for eight hours.  

 

He was so excited that he didn’t even care that the peanuts were too salty and that there was a kid kicking his seat almost the whole way.

 

Before he knew it the plane was landing and his ears were popping from the altitude change Steve was buzzing out of his skin as he grabbed his luggage and then headed to the pickup area. He had Tony’s picture in hand and the letter he had read over and over. 

 

‘I’ll be wearing a bright red shirt and if that doesn’t stand out enough I’ll have a big sign saying “Rogers” on it.” 

 

Steve was at descending on the escalator when he caught glimpse of said bright red shirt and the sign and he felt his smile grow wider and wider. Steve really felt giddy he’d been looking forward to meeting Tony. They had exchanged a gross amount of letters over the fall and spring when they had paired him with Tony as his host, and Steve was almost more excited to meet him than getting to see Italy, almost. 

 

“Tony?” Steve called out when he was within earshot and the brunet pushed up his thick squared sunglasses from his face up into his hair pushing it back. 

 

“Steven!!” Tony called out and let the sign drop to the floor and wrapped Steve up in a hug and pressed two quick kisses to his cheeks and Steve felt his face heat up a bit at the gesture “ Benvenuti, Benvenuti in Italia!” Tony said gleefully “Welcome to Italy!” he repeated in flawless English “I’ve been looking forward to finally meeting you, my friends!”

 

Any hesitation about meeting Tony for the first time melted away and Steve felt Tony’s infectious smile starting to spread just as bright on his own face. “It’s nice to finally meet you to Tony, even though I have to admit it feels more like I’m just seeing you again after a long time”

 

Tony laughed and nodded in agreement, “I couldn’t agree more my friend. Shall we get going? My Nona is excited to finally meet you.” he said and Steve nodded hitching his bag up onto his shoulder. “Lead the way…” 

 

In the airport parking lot, Tony had an old bright red sports car waiting for them, the sun was sweltering and the air was thick with the smell of grass and jet fuel mixed together 

 

“We’re on the outskirts of the Rome” Tony said as he popped open the trunk of his car and helped Steve put his suitcase and carry on into the back of the car before slamming it clothes “It’ll pop open while we’re driving if I don’t really slam it” he mentioned off handily before hopping into his car and Steve followed. “Anyway, It’s about a thirty-minute drive from here to Rome so prepare to be amazed by farmland, vineyards and small towns!” Tony said letting his sunglasses slip onto his face and grinned at Steve.

 

The drive out there was pretty much how Tony described it and Steve loved it. Tony drove like a mad man, classic rock playing from the little cassette player the car had. They didn’t talk much mostly just shared gleeful grins as Tony shifted to the next gear and speed up the little car as he winded thru the roads. Steve couldn’t help but think Tony was breathtaking. His thick dark curls waving madly in the wind his grin full of life as he got a small thrill out of driving like he owned the empty road ahead of them. 

 

*** *** ***

 

Steve woke with his heart thumping and the smell of warm grass and hot sun deep in his lungs. He let his hand wander around against the carpeted floor until he found his phone he pressed the home key button to make it light up. It was 5:30 am, he’d always been an early riser. Usually he would get up and get ready for his morning run but instead, he laid back into his sleeping bag and closed his eyes and let the vague images of his dream flutter behind his eyelids again.

 

It was Tony in his beat up red sports car that he loved so much the midday Italy sun hitting him just right making his olive skin glow gold. Steve felt a smile tug at his lips as he let sleep drag him under again. Missing his morning run wouldn't be the end of the world if he could keep dreaming of Tony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate all the comments that you all left on the Intro Chapter! It makes me want to write more. Also disclaimer I've never been to Rome so what I'm writing is mostly based off of Google maps and ewiki lol So if any of you are from Rome, have been to Rome etc and have any advice on how I should describe the city feel free to leave your amazing knowledge in the comments


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep each chapter at a decent length so I can update often

Steve and Bucky pulled off old wallpaper from the kitchen and bathroom, replaced the fridge and stove, as well as the sinks and the shower head. They pulled out old carpet and laid down new one where it was needed. 

 

Just like his Ma wanted they remodeled the whole house from new paint on the walls, furniture, and appliances the whole house was different aside from some old pictures that Steve put back up on the new coffee table and a couple of decorations he that reminded him of his Ma. When everything was done Steve felt better and he couldn’t help but smile at his the picture of him and his Ma. She knew him better than anyone.

 

Steve settled back into his new bed thankful he didn’t have to sleep in a sleeping bag on the floor anymore now that the remodeling was done. He surveyed the room happy with how it ended up powder blue walls with deep brown furniture and no carpet and decent sized studio space set up by the large window looking out into Brooklyn. 

 

He was bone tired but on he couldn’t help grab his sketchbook and sink into his new desk chair. He did have a gallery show to get ready for, after all, might as well get started on the new pieces he needed for it. 

 

He started to lay out the simple block shapes of someone driving. 

 

*** *** ***

The first week had been a blur of excitement. Tony said he wasn’t going to take him to all the classic touristy spots but Steve had insisted he wanted to see those spots just as much as he wanted to see all the more local things he wanted to show him. So Steve got a tour of Rome Italy on steroids. 

 

They hit all the classic spots like The Colosseum, The Roman Forum, and The Pantheon and other breathtaking places along with the little things Tony wanted to show him like small restaurants that were the equivalent of mom and pop places, little shops, introduced him to painters who gave Tony a tour of their private studio. Tony took him to museums where Steve saw art students creating duplicates from the originals right there and then. 

 

“So I was thinking we could head to Vatican city,” Tony said as they walked and ate some Pizza al Taglio, it was pizza cut up into more bite size pieces that they sold by the pound and it was like nothing Steve had ever eaten he was starting to think the biggest reminder that he was going to have of this trip was all the weight that he was going to gain from all the food. “I need to replenish Nona’s holy water,” he said smiling. 

 

“That would be nice,” Steve said softly watching Tony stuff another chunk of taglio into his mouth he smiled at him with stuffed cheeks and Steve felt his heart skip a beat. 

 

He and Tony had grown stupidly comfortable with one another and he’d been trying not to read too much into it. Laying awake at night and talking about anything and everything in their lives was something all close friends did. 

 

Tonight wasn’t one of those nights he knew that Tony was a little closed off that bright sparkle in his eyes had dimmed down a bit and he wasn’t quite sure why and didn’t know if he should press just because he felt that Tony had turned into someone very special to him didn’t mean that Tony felt the same way. 

 

And yet… “You’re quiet tonight” Steve found himself saying as he tossed the empty paper bag into the trash can. 

 

“You think?” Tony said softly and Steve turned to him with a glare with no real heat in it. 

 

“I know.” he said simply Tony tried to walk a couple of steps further but Steve caught him by the wrist and tugged him back.

“It’s nothing I promise Steve,” he said softly and Steve didn’t like how nothing sounded like a whole lot of something so he tugged the brunet closer. 

 

“Is it your dad? He seemed ruffled this morning…” Steve expected To deflect or to deny it or but instead he gave a limp shrug. 

 

“He’s not supposed to be drinking but I caught him last night, in his office he was drunk and I kind of just snapped at him and he snapped back,” Tony said lamely. Tony had told him a few nights back that his dad had serious drinking problems and it was a constant battle to make sure he stayed sober. “He promised that he wouldn’t drink while you were here. That he’d stay clean you know? But it’s only been a week and he’s at it again and it just…” 

 

Tony turned his head a bit to rest his chin on his shoulder and Steve wanted to make everything in Tony’s life better so he would never look so sad ever again. One second Tony was trying to hide his face away and the next he was looking at Steve with his eyes as big and round as the moon and Steve realized he said that out loud. 

 

“You mean that don’t you?” Tony asked softly and Steve nodded. 

 

“You- you have the prettiest smile I’ve ever seen and I’d do anything to keep you smiling.” he admitted “To making you happy” 

 

Steve could feel the furious blush on his face but he didn’t break eye contact with Tony for a second because he had to know that Steve was being honest. 

 

He slowly leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s lips. Steve thought that Tony was going to pull away from that he was going to slap Steve tell him that this wasn’t what he signed up for from how tense Tony went but when Steve started to pull away Tony wrapped an arm around his neck and tugged him back down and kissed him back. 

 

Steve’s hands went right to Tony’s waist like his body already knew exactly how Tony fit against him. He tugged the smaller boy against him and hummed into the kiss was Tony not so shyly looked into his mouth and prompted Steve to do the same. 

 

When they finally broke away Tony was giving him that thousand watts smile again “well that’s one way to get the job done.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked it! See you in a few days <3

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you guys think and feel free to stop by my tumblr @downeyjraddict


End file.
